


Silence My Heart

by LookIShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, College Student Lance (Voltron), Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance is smart guys stop sleeping on my son, Langst?, Librian Shiro!, M/M, Other tags to be added, goals tbh, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: Shiro is a college librarian who is currently studying to be a researcher at Nasa and Lance a College sophomore just struggling to get through school and following his dreams.(These dorks fell in love at first sight)





	Silence My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys  
> TBH im, not the best at writing ( English, not my first language and had a whole stroke writing this but like) I hope you guys enjoy this! I wanted to make this a one-shot but I guess im making a series!! These dorks are my life and feel free to criticize I dont mind.  
> But tbh stop sleeping on lance S7 when Zarkon called him the dumb one I got mad triggered!

     Working at a library seems really boring and uneventful but Shiro loved it, he enjoyed the peacefulness as well as having tons of books to read during his free time. The other Liberians mainly older women in their 60s treated him well and would often slide give him some baked goods and invited him to book clubs which he did attend a few and got some delightful book suggestions. When he wasn’t working at the library he is volunteering as a TA in the astromancy department in Altean University a prestige school that specified in astrology and Space explorations. Shiro had always wanted to become and an astronaut but had to give that dream up due to a car accident five year back. But his love for deep space still grows not willing to give it up. If he wasn't able to become an astronaut, he would become a researcher. Shiro worked hard and it finally paid off because recently he got an internship at NASA research department in Washington D.C their headquarters and was extremely stoked. He had to first take a test and if he passed he would be admitted as a research intern within a year. This urged Shiro to study hard to fulfill his dreams.

 

     Today was slow, there were no classes he was assisting today, so he checked into work early in the morning. First, he put the books that were checked in back on the shelf the when to go sit at the desk

“Good morning Shiro! You’re here early!” an old Liberian greeted

“Good morning Nancy, how are you feeling?”

“Better already doll! visited the doctors yesterday, just a small cold, I guess that’s what happens when you grow old,” she said in a soft voice

  
“Don’t be silly Nancy you don’t look a day older than 30!” Shiro complimented

“That’s so sweet of you dear” sliding Shiro a Muffin “Are you still available to come to this week’s book club? We are discussing books about deep space and we know how much you want to become an astronomer. Mrs. Holt is joining us tonight and she would love to meet you!”

“Mrs. Holt? As in Samuels Holts wife? Samuel Holt, who created the rover for the Kerberos mission?” Shiro states trying not to let his voice crack.

“Why yes, she recently joined the book club and you know how Missy is, with that big mouth of hers. She basically told your life story to her and she would love to meet you.” her smile widening

“I would love to meet her! Thank you so much for telling me!” Shiro stated trying to control his happiness. He can’t believe that he was going to meet one of his biggest heroes (his wife technically but still)

“Great! see you tomorrow at 5!” Nancy waved as she pushed the cart words the elevator.

Shiro waved goodbye, trying to control his excitement, he couldn’t wait till this day was over.

 

**_Meanwhile on campus_ **

     “Shit!” Lance was running late to class. He has recently been admitted to Altean University with a full ride. He was extrema grateful due to having family issues back home, though he didn’t want to leave his mother and offered to find a job directly out of high school but his mother stubborn as he is denied the offer and forced him out of the house so he can follow his dreams to becoming an astronaut. He was grateful for his mother often working two to three jobs a day and rising four kids all by herself ever since his dad left. He studied hard to get into school, so she doesn’t have to worry about funds. He was going to make a lot of money, so his mother never has to work a day in her life again and help pay for his sibling's schooling. Thinking about his family just brought a smile to his face.

     He walked into class 10 minutes late explaining to the professor that he was new and got lost. The Professor excused him and told him to take any seat anywhere.  
Lance saw a pair of hands waving at him soon realizing it was Katie, but people called her Pidge and Hunk old friends from the Garrison academy.

“Yo Lance why you late?” Pidge asked

“I was unpacking last night and I kinda passed out in the process, so I basically overslept.”

“You could have asked us to help you know?” Hunk said

“Thanks for the offer Hunk but it’s cool I finished.” Lance smiled taking out his school supplies

“So, what made you finally decide to come here? Weren’t you in going to community college?” Pidge questioned.

“I was, but a scout was impressed with my thesis of the geysers located on Jupiter's moon that he kinda offered me a full ride here. It was too good not to take” Lance said kind of embarrassed

“That’s great man, I was shocked when you texted saying you were transferring, Good for you Bud getting them scholarships.” Hunk said patting Lance on the back.

“Thanks,” Lance said smiling

     The rest of the class was just basic notes on the solar system and all the basics of astronomy. Lance already knew everything but still took notes like the good student he was. At the end of the class, the Professor announced that there will be a project on the Moon and that you are able to work in groups of three. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk have the same smug look on their faces looking as if they were communicating telepathically. The professor announced that their groups had to be picked out by next class and what their moon topic was as the student quickly suffer out of the room.

     They exited the hall last taking their sweet time because none of them had another class for about another hour. They found a Cosi nearby cuz Pidge wanted some soup and Hunk some mac n cheese, they sat down in a booth in the restaurant and just decided plot what they were going to do for the project.

“So, fellers what do you guys want to do the project on?” Hunk asked

“Bro I don’t know, Lance got any ideas?” Pidge stated with soup running down the sides of her mouth.

“Stop talking with a mouth full of soup Pidge!” Lance quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping the residue off Pidges face. “I was thinking maybe we can do something about Moon signs?”

Hunk and Pidge gave an odd look both in sync “Moon Signs?”

“Well, How do I explain it. The sign position of the Moon reveals much about our habits, reactions, and instincts. It shows how we express and deal with, our emotions. Most obvious in our homes or in private, our Moon sign reveals our innermost needs. We can do a project on how to calculate it properly because the ones that are out now are completely useless.” Lance states." plus, it’s interesting and fun, it’s like palm reading but with astrology!”

“Lance, you are such a fucking dork and I love you for that but how are we going to do it?” Pidge questioned while still inhaling her soup.

“I’m with Pidge on this one how are we going to create a whole project on moon signs?” Hunk stated shoving macaroni in his mouth

“We can create a program that can calculate certain aspects of one’s character and life as well as giving certain information and advice basined on moon signs. That’s where you guys come in because you both are coding nerds, It's easy it's like a survey based program and I can do all the research and create a format of it.”

"Seems legit let’s do it!” Hunk said Pidge nodding enjoying her bowl of soup

“Great I'll start gathering information at the library so ill be leaving first!” Lance got up waving goodbye at his friends who returned it back with faces stuffed with food.

     Lance looked at his watch it was 9:50 his class starts in about 10 minutes and so he took his time walking to class. He had arrived 5 minutes early and no one was there. As kids start to suffer in Lance got out his notebooks to start taking notes. Class passed by quick and he was glad cuz man he was starving. He stopped by a café to grab a bagel and an iced coffee. After he finished he only had a workshop left and then he was done with classes for the day. Hunk hit him up, asking if he wanted to hang to after class since it’s a Friday, but Lance wanted to do reach first and not do the project last minute, but he was up to hang tomorrow. When his final class let out at 4 he went straight to the library.

     To be honest, Lance liked the library, the old books smelled pleasant to Lance and there were bean bags where you can sit and read for the entire day. Lance went to the astrology section picking up any book that has to do with zodiac signs, Constellations, moons, human emotions, and behavior. Lance picked out an empty spot in the Library and started to take notes on the books. Before he knew it, it was closing time and Lance had to start packing up. Since he hasn’t made a library card, yet but he was planning to make one tomorrow and ask if a Liberian could save his books for tomorrow for when he checks it out.

     Shiro was closing so starting to clean his area and finish entering books that were checked in when he heard someone said, “excuse me.”  
Shiro looked up to see probably the most beautify blue eyes with hints of green, it was like looking out into the ocean. Not only were his eyes beautiful the Stanger himself was gorgeous. From his building to the tan in which he possesses and doesn’t get him started on the way he dressed. He was Shiro’s ideal type though he’ll never admit it.

“Um excuse me?” The beautiful stranger said again.

“Oh, Um I’m sorry, what would you like help with?” Shiro asked trying hard not to stutter.

“It alright,” the stranger smiled, that was the most angelic smile he has ever seen in his life. Shiro was screaming internally. How can someone look that cute? He finally snapped out of it when the angel asked if he can save these books for him since he hasn’t gotten his card yet.

“Of course, When will you be picking these up tomorrow if I may ask?” Right after the words left Shiro's mouth he regretted it and wanted to jump down a hole. He probably sounded like a freaking stalker or some creep asking when he will come back.

“I’ll probably be back around 5 tomorrow if that’s ok? And thank you for saving these books I really appreciate it.” The boy smiled as he thanked Shiro.

“No problem, if you need anything else to ask away.” Shiro hated himself, he was problem scaring the poor boy away making him feel awkward.

“It’s ok the library is closing now and you must be tired, so I’ll save it for tomorrow and really thank you so much.” Said the beauty, it may be just Shiro’s imagination, but it seems as if he was blushing which made Shiro’s heart do some sort of acrobatics.

“It’s ok really, I’ll be he tomorrow if you have any questions,” Shiro said almost messing up his words

“Thank you,” said the stranger as he began to leave waving at Shiro on his way out.

Shiro slid the books in the cabinet in his desk as he thought about the beautiful stranger. Shiro knew that may be the death of him as he began packing up.

     As Lance exited the Library he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, wondering if maybe the Liberian heard it. Lance knows that he is Bi ever since he was a little boy but man he never had a feeling like this. Lance knows he wasn't that bad looking but compared to the Liberian he would consider himself a sack of potatoes. Not only was the Liberian well-built he had an extremely handsome face. Even though he had a scar on the bridge his nose Lance found that ironically hot not to mention his hair, even though its two assorted colors it suited him well. Though he did question what happened to the man’s arm. Lance doesn’t have anything against it. It suited the man well, but he can help to wonder. Lance currently really regrets not asking for his name but at least he will see him tomorrow and he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me a better Summary cuz i know mine sucks but like hey E for effort and additional tags Hope yall enjoy this bs of a story <3  
> p.s Cosi is like a comfort food restaurant which is bomb asf! Basically a Starbucks but with comfort foods like soup with hella good bread.


End file.
